


Anata no Hikari o Misete

by DarkFate08



Category: Dragon Ball, Fairy Tail
Genre: Gohan - Freeform, Hell, Magic, Queen of Hell, Super Saiyan, mentions of - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 10:13:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11400474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkFate08/pseuds/DarkFate08
Summary: In a different world of mages and saiyans, unite to live a better life.





	Anata no Hikari o Misete

**Author's Note:**

> Check my DeviantArt for images of my OCs; Rose, Willow, Alexa, Spice, Juniper, Lein, Ryla, and Josh. 
> 
> Deviantart: DarkFate08

Chapter 1 coming soon


End file.
